When I'm With You
by Anime-17
Summary: CHAPTER 2, Tadase's Birthday, is UP! The guardians have a new threat facing them involving multiple children being possessed by X-egg energy. Tadamu, Kutau, RimaHiko, and partial Amuto -please leave a review if you like it so far-
1. Prelude

**A/N: **Here's my newest Shugo Chara story and I'm planning to make it pretty long. I will probably end up going back and forth between my KH fanfic and this one, doing a chapter for each at a time. Anyways, you'll especially like it if you are a Tadamu fan, but I still have Amuto moments in here, too. RimaHiko and Kutau will also pop up a few times. PLEASE ENJOY AND COMMENT =D I will reply to comments in the second chapter (since I'm posting this prelude and the first chapter in the same night)

When I'm With You

A Shugo Chara Chapter Story

Plot: The guardians have a new threat facing them involving multiple children being possessed by X-egg energy. Ikuto has also returned from the search for his father and offers his help. How will these events effect their friendships, specifically Tadase and Amu's relationship? (Tadamu, RimaHiko, Kutau, and partial Amuto)

_PRELUDE_

It was an average day at Seiyo Academy.

"Juggling Party!"

Well...it seemed that way for the guardians, anyway.

"Go, go little duckies!"

Cleansing X-eggs had become a normal routine.

"Blaze Shoot!"

On this particular day they had been ambushed after school.

"Holy Crown!"

But...everything went off without a hitch...

"Open Heart!"

...and victory was theirs.

xxxxxxxx

"Great job, everyone! It's good to know, even though we haven't seen many X-eggs up until this point, that we were still able to cleanse them quickly."

_Tadase Hotori. The King's Chair and the "prince" of Seiyo Academy. You could say he is quite popular at the school. His guardian chara is Kiseki, who was born from Tadase's desire to become stronger._

"I agree. We all worked great as a team today."

_Nagihiko Fujisaki. The newest Jack's Chair after the former Jacks, Kukai Souma and Kairi Sanjo, had to leave the guardians. Unbeknownst to many, he also used to be the former Queen's Chair, Nadeshiko. His two guardian charas are Temari and Rhythm._

"But, Yaya is tired! That battle wore me out!"

_Yaya Yuiki. The guardian's Ace Chair. She is very lively, spunky, and can sometimes act younger than she actually is. Her longing for attention gave birth to her guardian chara, Pepe._

"Are we still having our scheduled meeting? If so, we better start soon. I don't want my mom waiting too long when she comes to pick me up."

_Rima Mashiro. The newest Queen's Chair. She is quiet and collective, but when she chara changes with Kusukusu, her personality becomes over cheerful and goofy. Kusukusu came from Rima's love of jokes and laughter._

"She's right. We better get going. We've all had a long day."

_Amu Hinamori. The guardian Joker who's in charge of healing X-eggs with her 'Open Heart' attack. When first arriving at the school she did not act like her true self and gave others the wrong impression. She soon made friends with the guardians, and the more events she experienced, the more she believed in herself and who she could become. Amu has four guardian charas named Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia._

The guardians' duty is to not only protect their school and its inhabitants, but to also help anyone in confusion...those people who's hearts eggs are in danger.


	2. CH1 Smile

When I'm With You

A Shugo Chara Chapter Story

_Chapter One- SMILE_

Now the five current guardians meet in the royal garden for a scheduled discussion on recent events, and to do some last paperwork before their weekend begins.

After all that had been cleared, they walked home.

Before leaving the school, though, Amu had a quick chat with Rima.

"So, if I talked it over with your mom, do you think you would like to come over to my place tonight?" Amu asked.

"Alright! A sleepover!" Kusukusu shouted.

"Hooray!" Ran jumped up with pompoms in hand.

"I don't know, Amu...It might be hard to convince my parents. You know how they can be..." Rima shrugged.

"Well, if it makes them feel better I could get _my _parents on the phone for them. So, don't worry! We'll find a way."

Rima smiled slightly and nodded, "Okay, then...if that's the case, I'd love to come."

It took a while to persuade Rima's mom when they went to see her at the car, but Mrs. Mashiro gave in. It was only because Amu said her dad could come pick them up. Rima's mom did _not_ want them walking to the house by themselves.

When they arrived at the Hinamori residence, Ami ran out the front door and jumped up to hug Rima.

"Onee-chan has a friend over!" she said, elated.

Rima was wide-eyed from the sudden greeting.

"Ami..." Amu sighed, "Don't get _too_ excited.

"But, she's been here before when we made cream puffs!" Ami looked up at Rima, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh...so you remember me from back then," Rima smiled back, "Thank you, Ami."

Amu could feel her own mouth form a smile, too. She loved when Rima was happy.

Once they came inside, Amu's mom greeted them warmly.

"Hi, girls! How was your day?" she asked them.

"Great!" Amu replied, "We started making plans for the end of the school year."

"Oh, so are the guardians doing anything special?"

"We've been discussing that, but we're not quite sure what it will be."

Before heading upstairs, Rima politely bowed to Amu's mom in appreciation, "Thanks again for letting me come over and talking to my parents about it."

"It was our pleasure," she answered while finishing up some dishes, "...and by the way, I made some cookies since I knew Amu invited a friend. I'll bring them to you when they finish baking."

"Yay! Cookies!" Ami hugged her mom's leg.

"Thanks, Mom," Amu nodded, "Let's go, Rima."

They reached Amu's room, put their schoolbags on the floor, and lay on the bed, sighing contently in unison.

"I'm so glad we don't have school tomorrow," Amu said in relief.

"But, we still have homework to finish before we go back Monday. Don't forget that," Rima stated.

Amu's expression grew dim, "Why did you have to bring that up?"

Only minutes later, Mrs. Hinamori knocked on the door and came in with a fresh batch of cookies and some hot tea to drink with them. Ami stood right behind her.

"Hey, Amu-chan, I need a favor," her mom spoke, "Can you girls keep an eye on Ami for a bit? Your father and I need to run some errands."

"Sure," Amu smiled, yet inside she felt a little depressed about having to watch her little sister when her friend was there.

"Okay, thanks! We won't be long!" she closed the door.

Ami dashed over to her sister, "Onee-chan, let's play something!"

"Like what?" Amu questioned.

"Something funny!"

Amu exhaled deeply, "Um..." she wasn't the funniest person she knew, and it didn't come easy for her...

But...

"Hey...Rima?" Amu nudged her, "Do you mind helping me w-"

"Don't even try that on me," Rima sipped her cup of tea, "Besides...you still haven't perfected your gag face yet."

"Oh...r-right..."

_I should've known she would say something like that, _Amu thought.

"But, you know..." Rima continued, "This is a good time to practice it."

"Yeah, do it with me!" Kusukusu stretched her face using her fingers and stuck her tongue out.

Ami laughed as she exclaimed, "Wow! You can do that, too, onee-chan?" Her eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"Oh! Uh...y-yeah! S-sure I can!" Amu lied.

The pinkette tried copying what Kusukusu had done...but it only made Ami run away and hide behind Amu's closet door.

"That's scary!" she shrieked.

"Eh...okay..." Amu tried again.

"That's even worse," Rima said.

Amu frowned, "I still can't do it, huh?"

"You just need to work on it more."

"I'll try..." Amu looked over by her sister, "Sorry about that, Ami."

"Hey!" Ran floated right in front of Amu's face, "If you need to keep Ami occupied just leave it to us!" she winked.

"Yeah! We can think of something," Miki agreed with her, "Maybe even..."

"KARAOKE!" all Amu's charas shouted together.

"W-wait a second, you guys!" Amu argued, "Just last night we-"

"Oh, c'mon! You can never have too much karaoke!" Ran exclaimed.

Dia placed a track in the CD player, "All ready."

The charas sang songs for a while, and, of course, Ami was joining in most of the time.

"Hey...I guess that wasn't too bad an idea after all," Amu admitted, "Now, Rima, do you want to-"

"And, now!" Ran shouted at the top of her lungs, "A special presentation from Miki!"

"E-eh...what now?" Amu shrugged.

"We might as well just go along with it," Rima told her, "Besides, Kusukusu is having a good time, too."

The charas draped a sheet over two small chairs to make a stage. All the charas, with the exception of Miki, sat in front. They waited until she finally floated up to appear, wearing a small robe.

"Listen up, commoners!" Miki glared down at them, "We must have a very important meeting!"

"That's Kiseki!" Ran pointed out.

"Correct!" Miki sunk down behind stage and came back up only seconds later. She started dancing and spinning on her head, "Yo!"

Su raised her hand, "Rhythm, desu."

"Right again!" Miki nodded.

"Wow, Miki, you're really good at impressions!" Kusukusu complimented.

"Yeah, but..." Dia noted, "Don't you notice that who she's acting as are-"

"Oh...I see..." Su realized it, too.

Miki now grasped a paper-made crown and laughed, "He'll never catch me now!"

She then switched her voice back to Kiseki, "Ruffian! No one steals the king's symbol of power!"

Miki held the crown high and floated up and down quickly, "If you want it back, you have to come get it, nya!"

"She did Yoru!" Ran's thoughts had now caught up with the other charas, "Which means..."

"Miki is being lovestruck again!" Kusukusu giggled.

"W-w-wait a minute!" Miki protested, "That's not what I-"

"But...weren't all the ones you pretended to be...ones that you're interested in?" Dia brought up the same subject.

Miki's cheeks were flushed, "N-no! It's not like that!"

The charas burst out in laughter. Even Amu had to try and hide her chuckles.

Miki flew up to her, "So, you think it's funny, too, Amu-chan? Well, you won't be laughing about this!"

She went back over to the charas as they huddled close, whispering ideas to each other.

_What are they planning _**now**_? _Amu thought nervously.

After Ami grabbed a fistful of cookies and sat back down on a pillow to watch, the charas were ready.

"Okay!" Ran jumped up for an explanation, "Miki and I will be puppeteers, Kusukusu will do the curtain and sound effects, and Su and Dia will be our narrators."

As soon as Miki had sketched out and made some puppets in secret, Su and Dia started.

"We present a tale of heartbreak and confusion...of hard choices...and of true love," Su began.

Dia continued, "Our main character is torn between the two she is closest to...but she will have to make a decision in the end."

"We hope you all enjoy the show, desu!" Su took a gentle bow.

Ami and Rima clapped, but Amu was silent as she grew suspicious, _C-could this be...?_

The curtain drew back. Kusukusu made the sounds of cars in a street.

Su introduced the scene, "It was a normal day outside the gates of Seiyo Academy..."

_Oh, no..._Amu slapped her hand over her face.

"...and Amu-chan was heading to class."

Sure enough, a puppet of Amu came into view.

"Onee-chan, that's you!" Ami pointed to it.

"Uh...yeah..." Amu shrunk to the back of the bed, hiding the best she could at that moment.

"This should be interesting," said Rima.

_Not in front of Rima, too... _Amu now used a pillow to try and cover her face.

"I'm so tired today!" Ran, as puppet Amu, said, "I really don't want to go to school."

"Being lazy again, I see," Miki's character whispered.

"Eh? Who's that?" puppet Amu looked around.

A puppet of Ikuto now appeared, "That's so typical of you, Amu...I can't believe you didn't know it was me..."

The _real_ Amu now slightly looked over her pillow, _Great...they even added Ikuto into the script..._

Puppet Amu grew angry, "Y-you don't have to sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry...it's just cute when you get all surprised and flustered," puppet Ikuto teased.

"I-I-Ikuto!"

All he did was laugh, "Well...I shouldn't keep you from class..."

Miki switched puppets so Ikuto had cat ears and a tail, "But, we'll talk later, Amu..." he went off stage.

Amu was now about to bite her nails from all the drama...Now Rima even knew about Ikuto...and her liking him...

She even noticed Rima giving her a suspicious stare every now and then. Amu would answer with a nervous laugh.

The puppet of Amu started walking again, "Man...Why does Ikuto always have to do that?"

Miki impersonated another voice, "Good morning, Amu-chan!"

Amu froze...She immediately knew what puppet would appear next...

...and she was right.

Puppet Tadase came into view and puppet Amu stuttered, "Oh, g-good morning, T-Tadase-kun..."

"Hey, I know him!" Ami said in a hyper voice, "He came over to our house a few times!"

"HEY, AMI!" Amu exclaimed, "Why are you talking about that?"

"So...it's just as Yaya and I suspected," Rima rubbed her chin.

"R...Rima..." Amu admitted defeat by simply not saying another word after that. She knew she couldn't win the debate even if she tried.

The play continued, and Miki spoke again as Tadase, "So, Amu-chan...are you doing anything this weekend?"

The puppet with pink hair replied, "W-well...n-not that I can think of..."

"Great! Because...I was wondering...would you like to...you know... go out?"

"You mean like...on a...DATE?" puppet Amu shouted in surprise.

"Yeah...if you want to..."

"Well...um..." puppet Amu paced around a bit, "I...guess we can do that..."

"Really? Okay, then...Let's meet at the park about noon on Saturday."

"Sounds...fine to me."

"Well, then...have a good day, Amu-chan," the puppet of Tadase disappeared.

"Now, Amu's heart is torn between two loves!" Dia commented.

"But, it's such a difficult choice," Su used a tiny handkerchief to pretend wiping away her tears, "Because she cares for both of them and-"

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Amu yelled, "NO MORE PUPPET PLAYS!"

"Onee-chan! WHY?" Ami complained.

"Well, it's just that-"

Amu was interrupted when she heard Rima laughing uncontrollably behind her. She turned around and saw her friend chuckling so much that tears were coming out of her eyes.

Even though she was thoroughly embarrassed, Amu grinned widely seeing Rima so joyful.

_~When I'm with you, your smile can be contagious~_


	3. CH2 Birthday

**A/N: **HEYS! After a looong time (So sorry! I'm busy!) chapter 2 is up and ready! Thanks to those who enjoyed the beginning chapter and prelude and were patient for this next part! Here are my replies to your comments:

_Amulet Misty- _I'm so happy to see you reviewing, friend! I hope you'll like the rest of the story (when I get to it lol)

_XxLivetoLaughxX- _Hey, neat username you got there! Thanks for reading the story.

_Chazzyheartslexi- _I know, wouldn't that be great? I'm glad you liked the puppet show idea. It was very random when I thought of it.

Okay, everyone, enjoy this chapter about Tadase's birthday! (throws confetti for him)

When I'm With YOU

A Shugo Chara Chapter Story

_Chapter Two- BIRTHDAY_

The next school day came by fast, and graduation was close at hand. The close group of friends couldn't believe it was already upon them. It was apparent when they came to the royal garden in 'not-so-happy' moods.

The guardians all sat around the table, after making the tea and setting out snacks like the normal routine, and Tadase began the discussion.

"Okay, then," he glanced at the small stack of papers in his hands, "Do we all know who's in charge of everything?"

Yaya raised her hand high, "I will make sure to pass out suggestion sheets for this next quarter!"

They all smiled at her.

"It's good to see you're ready to be in charge," Amu told her.

Yaya nodded with pride.

Nagihiko spoke next, "I'm in charge of the graduation ceremony schedule of events. I've already recruited some students to help as well."

Rima sighed, "I guess I'll still be in charge of decorating...if that's what you all _really_ want. I just don't know about all those high places I'll have to reach."

Amu placed an arm on her friend's shoulder, "But, don't forget, I'm helping you, too."

Rima smiled a bit shyly, "That's true, I almost forgot. Thanks."

Tadase noted all of the responsibilities on the sheets to double check, "The only thing left is choosing the new guardians. The caretaker and I will be talking over that some more."

The atmosphere instantly changed when they thought about a new group of guardians. Yaya looked like she was on the verge of tears.

The young girl suddenly burst out sobbing and exclaimed, "I can't believe I have to work with ALL NEW guardians! Why can't you guys stay longer?"

She was right. All of the others had their heads down.

"Yeah, but...we were able to handle Kukai going to junior high," Amu brought up, "This is...just the same, right?"

"I guess so," Tadase sighed.

Almost out of nowhere, Rima slammed a fist on the table, "Alright, that's enough!"

The others all stared at her. They didn't get to see this side of Rima's personality very often, so it was still a shock at times.

"I can't believe you all are acting this way! Friends are always friends!"

Nagihiko grinned, "You know, she has a point."

"Hey, how about instead of only thinking of graduation plans, that we think of a way to celebrate us moving to junior high?" Amu suggested to them.

Yaya slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, "I can't believe I forgot about that!"

"Wh-what? What did you forget?" Nagi asked, almost hesitant to hear her idea.

That is...until she said what it was.

"We should have a party! Don't you all know?...Tadase's birthday is this week!"

Tadase blushed a little, "Oh, y-yeah, but...you don't have to have a party for me if you don't want to."

"Of course we do," Rima stated, sipping her beverage out of a tea cup, "You all did one for me back during my birthday, so it's only right that we return the favor."

Yaya gave a thumbs up, "Of course!"

Tadase grinned, "I guess I can't refuse, huh? Thank you, everyone."

"But your birthday is tomorrow already," Nagi brought up, "Can we plan it in time?"

Amu nodded at him, "You worry too much. We'll be able to do it. Besides, we already know we'll be doing it here at the garden, right?" She now looked over at Tadase, "That's where you'd like it, isn't it?" she beamed brightly.

Tadase blushed a little more now, seeing her smile at him in that way, "S-sure. That sounds fine to me."

"Alright! Who wants to go shopping for decorations and snacks after school today?" Yaya cheered.

They all agreed to look together for party supplies, but they insisted that Tadase stay home so they could surprise him with the actual 'look' of the party the next day.

xxxx

_KYAAAAA! What am I going to do!_ Amu thought to herself as she walked along a shopping street with Yaya, _I have to think of a present for Tadase-kun in less than a day!_ She felt lightheaded just thinking about it.

They had divided into two groups. Amu with Yaya and Rima with Nagihiko. They were quickly looking around for party decorations and ideas.

"Amu-chiii!" Yaya's voice rung through Amu's ears as she felt a sudden hug from her friend.

"Y-yes?" she asked, still being caught off guard a little.

"Isn't this exciting?" the red-head questioned, "We haven't had a party since Rima-chan's birthday!"

"Oh yeah! It is," Amu quickly agreed to lead off any strange suspicions.

After the two bought the items they had been assigned to find, they began to walk away from the stores towards their homes.

Every step they took, Yaya seemed to be scooting closer to Amu. It made the pink-haired girl uncomfortable.

"Sooooo..." Yaya chimed, slightly nudging Amu in the side, "What are _you_ going to get Tadase for a present?"

Amu immediately blushed and stuttered, "W-well, I'm not sure yet. But, I'm sure I'll th-think of something before the party starts."

Yaya nodded, "Because it has to be something extra special, riiiiight?" she giggled.

"Yaya! Stop saying things like that!" she protested, "Like I said, I'll figure something out."

"Alright," Yaya smirked, "If you say so...Besides if it's from you I think he'll like whatever it is!"

"I THOUGHT I SAID NOT TO BRING IT UP!" Amu exclaimed out of embarrassment.

Yaya huffed a breath, "Well, you're no fun."

Amu sighed, "Sorry...I guess I got carried away with all this."

Her friend smiled once again like Amu had never even yelled at her, "No problem!"

Amu had to blink twice at Yaya's sudden recovery, yet she smiled back in return, "You know..." she gave Yaya a hug from the side, "I think you'll do just fine."

"Huh? Fine doing what?" Yaya questioned.

Amu grinned down at her, "Being in charge of the guardians."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, really. You always have a positive attitude about everything and you lift up our spirits. I'm gonna...miss that..."

Then, Yaya begin to whine a little, "C'mon, Amu-chi, don't make me cry anymore!"

"Oh...sorry again..." Amu grabbed her hand, "Let's go! We need our rest so we can get ready for the party bright and early tomorrow!"

"ROGER!" Yaya cheered.

xxxx

"Ohhhhh, what am I saying! I won't be able to sleep at all tonight!" Amu paced back and forth in her room.

"A-Amu-chan! Settle down!" Miki tried to calm her.

"How can I! I won't have any time before school tomorrow to think of Tadase-kun's gift!"

"Well, can't we just help you, then?" Su asked politely.

"Yeah! Su could help you bake something again like those cookies last time!" Ran agreed, "Or Miki could help you-"

"No, you don't get it!" Amu cried out, but then sat on her bed with a worried look, "I want it...to be special, so...I want to try and do something by myself."

Her hands formed into frustrated fists as they rest on her lap.

"Tadase-kun...I don't want to let him down..."

She felt a small hand pat her shoulder and she turned her head to see Dia there.

"Amu-chan," she spoke reassuringly, "How could you possibly think that? If it means that much to you, you'll definitely come up with something."

Amu's face became a little red, and she smiled at Dia.

"Am I right?" her chara continued.

Amu nodded, "Yeah...you're right. I better look around for something to work on."

"That's the spirit!" Ran jumped in joy.

Amu rummaged throughout her room, looking in every nook and cranny. Finally, she glanced up at a book in her desk's shelf.

"Hey, isn't that my..."

She took it out and glanced over the few pages it had, covered in pictures and decorations.

"Our memories..." her heart swelled, "Yes! This is perfect!"

She suddenly jolted from the room, running around the house to find some supplies.

Her charas laughed at her enthusiasm.

Dia smiled brightly, _Do your best, Amu-chan._

xxxx

Amu walked towards the royal garden after school the next day, and she carried a blue box tied with green ribbon on her person.

_I was so confident last night about this, but today..._

She internally slapped herself.

_What am I saying! I gotta be more sure of myself! The party is starting soon!_

Once she reached the glass building and stepped inside, she beamed from ear to ear.

"Wow! Our efforts this morning paid off! This looks wonderful!"

"Doesn't it?" Yaya popped out from behind her, "Tadase will be so surprised! Oh..." the girl eyed what Amu was holding, "So you _did_ think of something for him..."

"Yaya! Cut it out!" Amu tried to tell her, "I thought we weren't going to bring it up anymore."

"Awww...but, I guess you're right. Besides, we need to finish the last preparations before he gets here!"

She grabbed Amu by the arm and began to run off.

"Let's go, Amu-chi!"

xxxx

"Hey, Tadase...What are you thinking?" Kiseki asked him as they came out of the school building after classes.

"Mm...not much. It's just...they didn't have to go all out and do this for me," he blushed a little.

"Oh, come on, Tadase! A king deserves something like this on his birthday, am I right?"

"Yeah...Yeah, I guess..."

"Then...what's the worrying about? Can't you tell me?"

Tadase shook his head, "Not now. Another time...okay, Kiseki?"

Kiseki nodded at his owners response, but only half-heartedly, "Okay, then. But, don't let whatever it is keep you from having a good time today."

Tadase smiled up at him, "So...you're actually worried about me, huh?"

His chara huffed, "Well, it's a king's duty to make sure-"

"Okay, okay, I get it. But, I assure you, I'm just fine."

"Well, if you say so."

Tadase arrived at the royal garden a little early, but then Yaya ran out to greet him.

"Hey, Tadase! It's all set! Come on in!" she chimed happily.

"Oh, uh, th-thanks Yuiki-san."

"Uh-uh-uh! No peeking!" Yaya covered his eyes and walked behind Tadase to guide him.

"Wh-what!"

"Hey, it's supposed to be a surprise, right? Just wait until we get inside!"

They made it inside the glass structure and not long after, Yaya finally spoke to Tadase again.

"Okay, you can look!" and she took her hands away.

Tadase opened his eyes and saw all of his friends standing there, even Kairi, Kukai, and Utau.

"You guys...this is..." he was in shock, mouth hanging open. But, then, he smiled widely, "It's so good to see you all here."

They all ran over to him in a group hug.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TADASE!"

And with that, the party was in full swing. Kukai started up some music, Rima began pouring punch, the charas celebrated in their little house, and the others began setting out the presents on the table.

"So, should we do the cake first?" Amu asked the others.

"Sure! Hotori-kun, is that okay?" Nagihiko asked him.

Tadase nodded, "Anything is fine. That sounds good."

"Oh, come on!" Yaya went face to face with him, "You gotta be more excited then that!"

Tadase laughed, "You're right! Sorry..."

Amu noticed Tadase's reply and silently sat in a corner, _Hmmmm...I wonder what's bothering him?_

They all gathered around as they sang a birthday song and let Tadase blow out the candles on his cake.

"So...you did make a wish, didn't you?" Rima asked.

"Yeah. But, I can't tell you what it was," Tadase replied.

"Hey, stop crowding him!" Kukai insisted, "It's time for gifts!"

Amu blushed brightly, _Oh, yeah...gifts..._

One by one, all of them handed Tadase a present.

When it was Utau's turn she handed him two gifts, "This is from Ikuto. It's from one of the places he's traveled to," she explained.

"Ikuto-nissan?" Tadase wondered, "Oh, so he's doing well? That's great news!"

Utau's present was a copy of her latest song and Ikuto's was a postcard of him and Yoru in Italy.

Then, it was Kairi's turn.

"I apologize that I only have a card, king, but I was only able to arrive here in town at the last minute."

"It's okay. Just seeing you here is good enough," Tadase assured him.

Kairi bowed politely, "Same here."

All the others were now done handing Tadase gifts...

That is, except for Amu.

She slowly walked over and lay her present on the table in front of him, "Here, T-Tadase-kun. Happy birthday," she smiled.

He grinned back at her, "Thanks, Amu-chan," and he started unwrapping the gift. Inside the box was another box that was white, with a piece of paper on top of it. Tadase took off the note and read it to himself:

_**To always have the memories of the past, but to also look forward to memories of the future.**_

Then, he opened his white box. He lifted up a homemade photo frame with photographs of the guardians encased inside of it.

"Amu-chan...You made this?"

Amu blushed slightly, "Yeah, do...do you like it?"

"Yes, it's a great present. It's...all of us together..."

Then, he felt a firm pat on his head.

It had been Kukai, "Don't worry. We still have more times like that to come!"

Everyone looked around and nodded at each other.

"Friends will always be friends. Nothing can break the bond we have," Nagihiko spoke.

"Well, that means you all have to come visit Yaya everyday!" Yaya commanded in a high-pitch yell.

Everyone laughed, and then the party continued.

After a few more spoken conversations, having some refreshments, and sending off Tadase with birthday greetings, the friends headed home for the day.

"We'll just clean all these decorations up tomorrow," Rima talked to Amu, "If that's okay with you."

"Yeah, that's fine. Have a good night."

Rima nodded and walked away along with the rest of them.

Amu's feelings elated, _Everyone...I'll always do my best to keep our promise. Let's always be friends..._

"Amu-chan?"

Amu turned around, "Yes, Tadase-kun?"

Tadase fidgeted with his fingers a little bit before speaking again, "Would you...mind if we...talked for a few moments?"

"Huh?" _Ahhhhhh!_ Amu had just realized that they were now the only two there, _Okay, keep your cool!_ "S-sure, that's fine."

They both sat in the chairs at the guardian's meeting table, and Amu sighed.

"Wow...I can't believe how many times I've sat here before," she reminisced, "This might be one of the last times I can do it."

Tadase nodded, "Yeah...and that's why..." he slowly picked up the photo frame and held onto it tightly, "I'm wondering why you gave me all of these pictures."

"What? Is that what you're wanting to talk about?"

"Well, I just didn't want you to give up some of the special memories just so I can have them. They must mean a lot to you."

Amu laughed a little, "But, I have other pictures at home, too. It's not a big deal."

"Are you sure?" Tadase was still a bit unsure.

"Definitely. It was my choice to give them to you, so you should keep them."

Tadase glanced at the photos once more, smiling again, "Thank you. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. It's you special day, isn't it?" she reminded him.

"Yeah, a special day," his eyes averted towards the sky, "And a turning point...for all of us."

"Mmmm...that's right."

Tadase now looked back over at Amu, "But, I still sometimes wonder..."

Amu questioned him now, "About what?"

"Um..."

Amu noticed his cheeks get a little rosy.

"Amu-chan..." he addressed her very timidly, "I just wanted to know if..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, here as the guardians we meet all the time and...see each other quite a bit, but..." his eyes looked straight into hers, "When we don't have meetings, and agendas, and assignments, would...would you still like to meet every now and then...just to, you know, hang out?"

At first, Amu was feeling quite flustered, but then she giggled a little, "What's that about? Of course we can still see each other sometimes."

He gulped a little, "I-I know...It's only..."

Tadase lightly placed his hand atop of hers, making Amu flinch a little.

_T-Tadase-kun!_ Her heart's tempo started to accelerate.

"Look, Amu-chan, I know it hasn't been long since I...confessed and all...but maybe once in a while, when we do hang out, it could be...just us two?"

It was clearly apparent that Amu's entire face was now a full-on beet red, "Oh, u-u-uh...s-sure, if you w-want to..."

"Really?" Tadase's face lit up, "You really don't mind?"

Amu bent her head downward, showing her nervousness, "No, I d-don't mind at all..."

Tadase smiled, "Okay, then. It's a deal."

"Yeah...it's a deal," Amu gained courage to look up again.

They both stood to their feet, and a few seconds later Amu looked down at their connected hands.

"U-um...Tadase-kun?"

"Hm?" Tadase looked where she was, and then drew his hand away, "I-I'm sorry! Should I have not-"

"N-NO! It's alright!" Amu waved her hands in front of her, "I'm sorry for reacting that way!"

"Well, um...let's go home...okay?" Tadase suggested, slightly walking ahead of her now.

"O-okay..." she now began walking herself as they headed towards to exit.

_Wow...I didn't expect all of that..._she thought as she embarrassingly walked behind Tadase until they reached the street.

"Good night, Amu-chan!" Tadase waved as they parted way.

"Oh, g-good night!" Amu returned the farewell, and then she turned towards the direction of her house.

_~When I'm with you, I think of all the good times together, and the ones that are still ahead.~_


End file.
